


Never Again

by bunnygirl330



Series: Courage is Love [3]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Children, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Homophobia, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnygirl330/pseuds/bunnygirl330
Summary: Ander and Omar feel as if they have the perfect life. Beautiful daughter, thriving business and amazing family and friends. But there's one problem, Ander hasn't spoken to his father in over three years. So what happens when he returns to Ander's life with very little explanation?---THIS WORK IS PART OF A SERIES! IT WILL NOT MAKE SENSE ON ITS OWN!
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana, Background Guzman/Nadia
Series: Courage is Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805713
Comments: 20
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I was on holiday and then I had a bit of a crazy week where I couldn't get any writing done. 
> 
> Anyway life is back to normal now so I'll be updating more regularly with all of my works. As always thank you to my amazing and brilliant beta [alytavzla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alytavzla)!
> 
> Obviously kudos and comments are always appreciated, they're what make me want to keep writing! Hope you enjoy! 💞

“Hey!” Ander shouted as he heard the door open and Omar enter with their three-year-old daughter Carmen.

Ander came running out of his home office as his daughter ran into his arms. “Hey sweetie, how was nursery?” He asked.

“Well apparently our daughter had a very eventful day.” Omar said, answering for her as he pecked Ander on he lips in greeting. “Carmen’s just been telling me all about the visitor she had today.”

“What do you mean? What visitor?” Ander asked, looking confused as he followed his husband to the kitchen, his daughter still in his arms.

“Carmen why don’t you tell daddy what you just told me?” Omar said.

“Okay Baba!” The three-year-old replied excitedly. “I was playing in the yard with my friends when one of the teachers said someone was there to see me and guess who it was daddy!”

“I don’t know sweetie, who was it?” Ander asked.

“Grandad!” Carmen shouted happily.

Ander’s mouth fell open as he heard what his daughter said. “That son of a b-” he began before Omar cut him off.

“Carmen why don’t you go play me and daddy need to talk.”

“Okay!” The little girl smiled as if nothing had happened and jumped out of Ander’s arms to go get her toys.

Once Carmen was playing on the other side of the room Omar turned to his husband who still had look of utter shock on his face. Omar rested his hands on Ander’s shoulders before moving them to his face to make him look at him.

“Are you okay?” Omar asked cautiously.

“Not really!” Ander said. “Not only does he show up out of the blue for the first time in three and half years but he also goes to my daughter’s fucking nursery before he comes to see me. I mean, how did he even get in the fucking building?”

“Well that’s what I asked too but apparently you registered your dad as one of her grandparents and he had ID so he was allowed to see her. To be fair it’s not like the nursery staff knew that you hadn’t spoken to your dad in three years.” Omar explained.

“I put that down in case of a medical emergency or something not so that he could go visit her whenever the fuck he wanted.” Ander shouted angrily.

“Babe I know. But don’t worry I told them not to let him see her again.”

Ander groaned as he put his head in his hands and leaned his elbows on the kitchen island. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He already had enough on his plate as he and Omar were trying to franchise their club and also raise a child so he really didn’t need this as well.

“Daddy! Baba!” Carmen whined from the living room. “Come play with me!”

“One second sweetie.” Oma called as he rubbed Ander’s back. “Why don’t you get the drawing that you did at nursery out of your bag so we can show daddy?”

The little girl ran to get her bag as Omar turned back to Ander. “Look, there’s no point in worrying about this right now so why don’t we go play with our daughter and then we’ll figure this out later. Don’t forget everyone’s coming over for dinner later so I’m sure you’ll be able to ask them.”

“Fine.” Ander said. “Oh and by the way Rebe had to cancel ‘cause she’s going to see her mum so it’ll just be the eight of us tonight.”

“Okay. At least that’s one less person to feed.” Omar nodded as the two made their way to where Carmen had laid out all of her toys. 

“Daddy! Look at what I drew today!” She exclaimed as she shoved a piece of paper with colourful scribbles all over it in Ander’s face.

“It’s amazing sweetie.” Ander smiled as he pulled his daughter on to his lap. “What’s this?” He asked, his smile turning to frown as he pulled a white envelope out of Carmen’s bag.

“Oh yeah, Grandad told me to give you that.” She sighed, uninterested, before hopping off Ander’s lap to get more of her toys.

“What is it?” Omar whispered, peering over Ander’s shoulder as he shrugged.

Ander opened the envelope to find a single piece of paper inside. Ander felt tears begin to prick his eyes as he began to read because no matter how mad he was at his father that didn’t change the fact that he missed him a lot.

_'Dear Ander, I’m sorry to spring something like this on you but I didn’t know what else to do. Your mother had mentioned what nursery Carmen attended before she stopped speaking to me last year and I really just wanted to meet my granddaughter as I feared that you wouldn’t let me see her if you’d known. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you when you needed me and I swear to you that I want to make things right. I’m going to come to your apartment tomorrow at 1pm and I understand if you don’t answer the door but I hope that you do. I miss you very much. Dad.’_

Ander now had a tear running down his cheek but quickly wiped it away. He missed his dad too but in no way did that excuse the things that he’s done.

“You miss him don’t you?” Omar asked quietly. Omar had his own opinions on Antonio and they weren’t particularly nice ones but he wasn’t going to let that stop him from being there for Ander.

“Yeah I do. But that doesn’t change the things the he’s done. He’s said a load of fucking shit to me and you in the past so if he wants a relationship with me or with Carmen then he’s gonna have to work really fucking hard.” Ander said, his anger returning somewhat as he remembered the last time he encountered his father.

“Are you okay Daddy?” Carmen asked as she came wandering back over to her parents, interrupting their conversation.

“I’m good, just waiting for you.” He said tickling her as Omar laughed at the two of them. “So, what are we playing?”

———

“Ander, they’re gonna be here in five minutes are you almost ready?” Omar shouted from the kitchen where he was making dinner in preparation of their visitors.

“I’m done now.” Ander replied, somewhat defensively, as he walked out of Carmen’s bedroom with his daughter on his hip. Carmen had incredibly neat dutch braids in her hair and was wearing a frilly purple princess dress for dinner. Once Carmen had been old enough to have her hair done Ander had taken to learning different hairstyles to do on his daughter, much to her delight and Omar’s surprise. At first Omar had been shocked that Ander liked dressing Carmen up and doing her hair but now he just found it adorable, that is except for when it made them run late, such as tonight.

“Babe, you know I think she looks cute when you do that but I’m still not ready, dinner won’t be ready for another 20 minutes and they’re meant to be arriving any minute now.” Omar said, looking far too stressed for what was meant to be a casual dinner.

“Omar, calm down.” Ander chuckled as he put Carmen down to go watch cartoons and walked over to him, taking his face in his hands. “I’ll keep cooking and you can go get ready before they get here. Everything will be fine, plus, we’re eating early for the kids so no one’s gonna get hungry if it’s not ready the moment they step through the door, okay?”

“Thank you.” Omar sighed as the tension left his shoulders and he kissed Ander’s palm, taking his other hand in his own. “What would I do without you?” He said, laughing.

“I honestly don’t know.” Ander chuckled, leaning in and kissing Omar passionately, both getting lost in the kiss before Omar remembered he needed to get changed and pulled away.

“Stop distracting me.” He said, slapping Ander’s arm lightly while Ander pouted as Omar walked away.

Two minutes later there was a knock on the door which Ander went to go answer. 

“Hola darling,” Lu said as she handed Ander a bottle of wine and kissed him on the cheek before entering the apartment. “How are you?”

“We’re all good, what about y-” Ander was cut off by Carmen’s scream.

“Auntie Luuuuuuu!” She shrieked as she ran towards Lu who swiftly picked her up in her arms.

“Hi! How’s my favourite three-year-old?” Lu said, looking happily at her goddaughter. 

“I’ve missed you!” Carmen pouted at Lu.

“Honey I saw you three days ago.” Lu said chuckling. “But I’ve missed you too.” She added, making the little girl smile.

“Hey.” Omar said as he emerged from the bedroom and went to hug Lu. “Where’s Leandro?” He asked, referring to Lu’s current boyfriend of two years.

“He’s just parking the car.” Lu replied and then, as if on cue, Leandro walked through the door seconds before being assaulted by Carmen running into his arms. 

“Uncle Leo!” She exclaimed as he picked her up and ruffled her hair.

“Hey bug, what princess are we tonight?” He asked her as he noticed the frilly dress.

“Rapunzel!” She shouted before wriggling out of his arms and going to play with her toys with Lu. Leandro knew that Lu had been Omar and Ander’s surrogate and knew how much Carmen meant to her. Over the past two years he’d become very close with everyone that Lu considered family and now considered them his own as well.

“Hey man.” Ander said, pulling him into a bro hug before going back to cooking as Leandro moved to hug Omar as well.

For the next ten minutes Lu and Leandro sat in the living room playing with Lu whilst Ander and Omar finished cooking. 

“Don’t you think they’d make such great parents?” Omar said to Ander as they both watched their daughter giggle as she was tickled by Lu and Leo. 

“Yeah, but I’m not sure if Lu could handle being pregnant again and if she is I’m not seeing her for nine months.” Ander replied, shuddering at the memories which made Omar laugh.

“You do know that at some point you’re going to have to get over ‘the incident’ right?” 

“I will _never_ get over that.” Ander said, looking as if he was reliving the horror.

“Well at least you didn’t have to walk in on it.” Omar laughed.

“Yes, but _you_ didn’t have to live through it. It’s not like she was hitting on you.” Ander hissed.

“Who was hitting on who?” Leandro asked innocently as he came into the kitchen to pour himself some water.

“Lu hit on Ander.” Omar explained casually as Ander hit him over the arm and Leandro choked on his drink.

“I’m sorry, what?” Leo asked, struggling to contain his laughter. He wasn’t jealous as he was fully aware that Ander was gay. “You hit on Ander? When?” He directed his question towards Lu who was still in the living room.

A look of horror and embarrassment passed over Lu’s face as she quickly got up and hurried towards the kitchen so that Carmen didn’t overhear the conversation.

“Why are we talking about this?” Lu hissed.

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Ander said as he uncorked a bottle of wine and began to quickly pour it.

“Wait, I’m still confused was it before you came out?” Leandro asked Ander.

“Nope. A long time after that.” Ander replied, now gulping down the wine to try and forget this conversation tomorrow morning.

“It was when I was pregnant with Carmen.” Lu explained, looking slightly ashamed as she grabbed one of the other glasses of wine Ander had poured. “My hormones were through the roof and I was slightly delusional at the time now can we please move on.” She then quickly walked away to avoid any more questions, leaving a disgruntled Ander and a shocked Leandro watching her as Omar simply watched the scene unfold in front of him as he laughed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door which Ander hurried to answer in order to remove himself from his current situation.

“Hi, sorry we’re late, Marina couldn’t decide what to wear.” Nadia said as she entered the flat and swiftly kissed Ander on the cheek.

Once everyone had greeted everyone they all sat down to dinner which Omar and Ander served. Marina and Carmen were sat at their own little table as there wasn’t enough space around the main one and Marina loved looking after her little cousin. Dinner went smoothly with all of them just catching up about work and the kids and soon it was time for Carmen and Marina to go to bed. Marina would always sleep in Carmen’s room so that Nadia and Guzman weren’t forced to go home as soon as Marina got tired.

“Okay, they’re both asleep.” Guzman said as he exited the bedroom. They were now all sat on the sofas with Omar and and Ander and Lu and Leandro cuddled up and Nadia sat waiting for Guzman to return. 

“Thanks for doing that.” Omar said. “As much as I love our daughter I think she’s going through that phase of having an inexhaustible amount of energy and I’m at the point where I’m completely drained.”

“I know exactly how you feel.” Nadia laughed. “I remember when Marina was like that. Both of us felt like we hadn’t slept for months.”

“Oh my god, please tell me you have a way to deal with it because I’m not sure if I can take it for that much longer.” Omar questioned, looking hopefully at his sister.

“Well whenever we’d just had enough we would kind of just ask you two to babysit her while we had a break.” Nadia replied sheepishly.

“Wait seriously?” Omar asked, slightly dumbfounded, to which Guzman and Nadia simply nodded. “Looks like you two owe us a whole lot of babysitting then.” Omar joked making everyone laugh, except Ander who seemed to be in a world of his own.

“Hey dude, you okay?” Guzman asked, noticing that Ander seemed spaced out.

“Yeah I’m good.” Ander replied, seeming to snap himself out of his trance. “My head was just somewhere else that’s all.”

“Ander we know you, honey.” Lu said, refusing to take no for an answer. “Tell us what’s up.”

Ander sighed knowing that he wasn’t getting out of this now. “My dad visited Carmen in nursery today and gave her a letter to give to me. He’s coming over here tomorrow.”

Lu, Guzman and Nadia all looked shocked and sympathetic whilst Omar simply tried to reassure his husband by tracing circles on his arm. 

“I’m sorry, I think I must be missing something here. Why is this such a big deal?” Leandro asked, looking extremely confused.

“Ander hasn’t seen his dad since I was pregnant with Carmen. He’s had a problem ever since Ander came out and he’s never liked Omar and he wasn’t particularly keen on the idea of Carmen either. Carmen’s never met him, well until today I suppose, and now he’s just shown up out of nowhere.” Lu explained in as few words as possible so as to not drag up too many old memories for Ander. 

“Man that sucks, I’m so sorry.” Leandro said to Ander as he finally understood the situation.

“The guy’s a homophobic piece of shit who didn’t even care when Ander got cancer.” Guzman said angrily, not willing to sugar coat the situation quite as much as Lu.

“Guzman!” Nadia hissed, hitting him lightly. 

“No, it’s okay, he’s right.” Ander said. “My dad hasn’t given a fuck about me since I quit tennis and honestly I have no idea why he suddenly seems to care so much.”

“Can we see the letter he sent you?” Nadia asked tentatively. Being a lawyer she always liked to have all the facts on everything before giving advice.

Ander got up from his position on the couch, grabbing the letter off the side table before handing it back to Nadia. Nadia read through it slowly as Guzman read over her shoulder before she passed it Lu and Leandro so that they could see too.

“So what are you gonna do?” Lu asked once she’d finished reading.

“What do you mean?” Ander asked.

“Well he says that you don’t have to answer the door, so are you or aren’t you?” She clarified.

“I think I am. Mostly just so that I can tell him how fucking inappropriate it was to basically harass my child but I have to admit I also want to know why he suddenly decided he wanted to be back in my life.” Ander said, mostly confident in his decision.

“I think that’s a good choice.” Omar said. As much as he hated is father-in-law for the things he’d put Ander through, he also knew that now Antonio had resurfaced Ander would need some type of closure otherwise it would just keep eating away at him.

“Why don’t we take the kids on a trip tomorrow that way Carmen isn’t in the house and also you’re not working about anything else.” Lu suggested. 

“Yeah, Marina’s been begging to got to the new aquarium for a few weeks now and I’m sure Carmen would like too. We could take them there for the day.” Nadia added. 

“That sounds great, thank you.” Omar said before Ander could reply. “That way we’re all out of your way and you can just have an honest conversation with your dad without any distractions.”

“No!” Ander snapped quickly before composing himself. “I mean, yes, that would be amazing if you could take Carmen out for the day but Omar I want you to stay with me.”

A part of Omar internally groaned at the thought of coming face to face with Antonio again, but the bigger part of him knew that he would do anything to support his husband. “Yeah of course. You know I’ll do anything to support you.”

“Now that is is the cutest shit I’ve ever seen.” Guzman laughed making the rest of them laugh too while Ander punched him in the arm. Guzman could joke about it as much as he liked but Ander really did appreciate Omar more than he would ever know. Once the topic had turned to something else Ander turned to Omar and smiled.

“Thank you.” He whispered. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’d never have an clean clothes I know that much.” Omar chuckled, mocking Ander for his apparent inability to do laundry. This made Ander laugh too as he leaned in to kiss Omar. They kissed for a few seconds before Guzman interrupted them, telling them that they could do that in their own time. 

The rest of the evening went by with more wine and lots of giggling. A part of Ander’s brain couldn’t stop thinking about tomorrow but he also knew that with Omar by his side he could get through anything.

———

Ander groaned as he opened his eyes slightly before shutting them again against the glaring light of the morning, his head suddenly being engulfed by a painful banging. Great, he had a hangover. He quickly reopened his eyes, shaking his head slightly to adjust to the light. He checked his phone to see what time it was and saw that it was already 11:30am.

“Shit!” Ander exclaimed as he jumped up suddenly, pushing Omar’s arm off his waist. It was then that he realised they were still on the sofa and that everyone must have fallen asleep in their living room last night. “Shit, shit, shit! Omar! Omar!” Ander whisper-shouted while shaking his husband to try and wake him up.

“What?” Omar asked sleepily as he began rubbing his eyes.

“It’s 11:30! My dad’s gonna be here in an hour and a half.” Ander explained.

“Fuck. What about the kids, why aren’t they awake yet?” Omar asked.

“How the hell am I supposed to know? I woke up five minutes before you did!”

“Okay, okay. You go get the kids up and I’ll wake up everyone else. And find the aspirin, fuck.” Omar said, clutching his head with one hand as his hangover hit him.

Ander nodded and walked towards Carmen’s bedroom. As he stuck his head round the door he saw Carmen and Marina sat in their pyjamas with Marina showing Carmen how to put a dress on her doll properly. It was so adorable that part of Ander just wanted leave them alone but he also knew they were running out of time.

“Morning girls.” Ander said as he walked into the room.

“Daddyyyy!” Carmen shouted as she ran into his arms. “Why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?”

“That doesn’t matter.” Ander said, feeling ashamed that his daughter saw him like this. “Anyway, we have a surprise for you two and the quicker you get ready the quicker you get to find out what it is!”

“So like a race?” Marina asked excitedly.

“Yeah, kinda. Just get ready fast okay? Then once you're dressed your breakfast will be ready. And Carmen honey, your dress is hung of the back of the door okay?” Ander said before swiftly putting down his daughter and exiting the bedroom.

Ander checked the time again and saw that it was now almost 12 which meant they had exactly one hour for everyone to be ready and gone before his dad got here. Once he got back to the living room he saw that instead of everyone being awake Omar had fallen back asleep before managing to wake anyone up. Ander sighed as he walked to the kitchen. He quickly found the aspirin and popped one in his mouth before grabbing a pan and a wooden spoon and walking back to the living room. Suddenly he began to bang the spoon against the pan making everyone jump and cover their ears whilst simultaneously cursing at him.

“Ander! What the fuck man?” Guzman hissed, clutching his head and staring angrily at his best friend. 

“Everyone up!” Ander shouted. He took the aspirin box out of his back pocket where he’d put it and started handing them out. “It’s now exactly 12 o’clock and my dad will be here in one hour which means all of you have one hour to get out of my apartment.”

“Shit.” Lu said, smoothing down her hair.

“Ander, everything’s gonna be fine.” Omar said reassuringly. “Nobody lives far from here so they’re all gonna go home, get ready and be back here in 40 minutes, right?” He said, looking pointedly at everyone else in the room so they all nodded. “You’re gonna go shower and I’m gonna make the girls breakfast and everything’s gonna be fine, okay?”

Ander nodded slowly, the tension leaving him slightly as he heard Omar’s plan.

The next 50 minutes went by in a frantic rush with everyone running and shouting but eventually everyone was ready and stood by the door with ten minutes to spare. Nadia and Guzman were helping the kids put their coats on while Leo tried to find Carmen’s shoes.

“So, we’ll keep Carmen out for however long you need, just text us when your dad’s gone.” Lu said, smiling sympathetically in Ander’s direction.

“Thanks Lu.” Ander replied, smiling back. “I really don’t know what we’d do without you.”

“Oh honey, you wouldn’t last a week!” Lu laughed as she grabbed her stuff and followed the others out the door.

Once they were gone Omar turned to look at Ander, placing both his hands on Ander’s arms. “Hey, you’re gonna be fine. No matter what, I’ll be here okay? I’ll support you in any decision you make. I promise.” 

Ander smiled and leaned in to kiss Omar gently. “Thank you.” He whispered once he pulled away. “I love you.”

“I know you do.” Omar replied making them both smile.

For the next five minutes Ander sat on the couch, anxiously bouncing his knee up and down, while Omar busied himself with preparing coffee in the kitchen. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ander sprang up from his seat and rushed towards it. He was about to open the door when all of a sudden he paused and looked nervously in Omar’s direction. Omar simply nodded, encouraging him to open the door and so he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Ander is finally forced to confront his father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry that this is a day late but it's here now!
> 
> I loved reading your comments on the first chapter and hopefully you'll all like this one just as much!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 💞

_For the next five minutes Ander sat on the couch, anxiously bouncing his knee up and down, while Omar busied himself with preparing coffee in the kitchen. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ander sprang up from his seat and rushed towards it. He was about to open the door when all of a sudden he paused and looked nervously in Omar’s direction. Omar simply nodded, encouraging him to open the door and so he did._

***

“Hello son.” Antonio said as he saw Ander stood on the other side of the door.

“Dad.” Ander said simply as he stood to the side to allow his father into his apartment.

“Hello Antonio.” Omar added as he made his way over to where the two of them were stood.

“Oh, you’re here.” Ander’s father said as he looked Omar up and down.

“Wow, great start dad.” Ander deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

“No, I-I didn’t mean it like that.” Antonio stuttered, trying to compensate for his reaction. “I’m sorry, it’s nice to see you again.” He said, holding out his hand for Omar to shake.

“Wish I could say the same about you.” Omar muttered under his breath as he reluctantly shook his father-in-law’s hand.

They all went to sit down, Omar grabbing the coffee from the kitchen first. Antonio was sat on one side of the L-shaped sofa and Ander and Omar on the other, all waiting for someone else to start what was bound to be an awkward conversation.

“So, I guess I owe you an explanation.” Antonio said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“You think?” Ander replied, already beginning to feel angry. 

Antonio brushed past Ander’s passive-aggressive comment and continued. “Your mother’s been talking to me for the past few years and letting me know how you were doing. That is until a few months ago when she told me that if I really cared about you then I would reach out to you myself. At first I was angry, I thought she was just being petty, but then I realised that she was right. I knew I wanted to be back in your life I just didn’t know how, I knew that if I tried to call or just came over then you would refuse to talk to me. Then I remembered Azucena telling me about the nursery that Carmen goes to and I figured that if I tried to visit her not only would I be able to see my granddaughter but also you would probably see me, even if it was only to shout at me.”

“Well I guess your plan worked then.” Ander replied bluntly. “And you’re right about one thing, I do want to shout at you. If you really wanted to see me that badly there are a lot of ways to go about it that don’t involve our child. She’s only three, you’ve never met her and you have no right to be meddling in our lives and making her confused!”

“I know, and I’m sorry. I really want to make things right. Please give me a chance to do that and to get to know my granddaughter.” 

“Fine.” Ander replied reluctantly. “But this isn’t going to be easy for you and, for the record, I’m doing this so that my daughter can get to know her grandad, I’m not doing this for you.”

“That’s okay. I didn’t expect you to just forgive me. I know I have to gain back your trust.” Antonio said, looking sincere. 

Omar knew that Antonio was saying all of the right things and he could see Ander’s walls beginning to crumble slightly but he couldn’t help but feel as if something was off. Everything seemed a bit too perfect, as if Antonio knew exactly what to say in order to weasel his way back into Ander’s life. But then again maybe it was just Omar’s emotions getting in the way. He wasn’t going to interfere with Ander’s chance to get his dad back just because his had a ‘bad feeling’.

“So, son,” Antonio began, snapping Omar out of his thoughts. “Tell me about what’s been going on in your life.”

“It seems like my mother’s been doing that for me.” Ander replied, refusing to show any sort of emotion. However Antonio simply gave him a pleading look so Ander sighed and began talking. “Well, I had a cancer scare a couple of years ago but not that that should bother you considering you didn’t give a shit the first time.”

“Now that’s not fair.” Antonio sighed. “Your mother told me about that and I did care. I was waiting for the results just as anxiously as I’m sure you were.”

This made Omar roll his eyes. He remembered when that had happened and he remembered how hard it had been for him to watch the person that he loved most in the world go through that all over again.

“No, it’s completely fair!” Ander said, his voice rising slightly. “If you had really cared enough then you would have come to the hospital. I was surrounded by people who cared and trust me, you weren’t one of them. If you had actually given one tiny shit about whether I had cancer again then you would’ve been in that hospital, by my side, holding my hand just like my mother and Omar. So, no. You didn’t care, and don’t give me that bullshit by saying that you did.”

Antonio didn’t reply at first, he simply looked down at his feet looking ashamed. Omar noticed him gulp slightly, as if he was swallowing down what he really wanted to say before he looked back at Ander and replied. “I know. I should’ve been there, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, well, sometimes sorry doesn’t quite cut it.” Ander said, sadness suddenly sweeping over him as he remembered when he and his father used to play tennis together in their backyard when he was a kid. That was before he hated tennis, before he hated his father. A part of him wished that they could go back to that but the other part knew that they never could.

They continued to talk for a few more hours, Ander sticking to his short emotionless replies and asking no questions about his father’s life. Then Antonio declared that he needed to go.

“I should go but I would love to see you again soon. Would that be okay?” He asked tentatively.

Ander sighed, already dreading having to face his father again. “Okay. This time next week and then you can see Carmen.”

“Thank you. I would love to properly meet her.”

They all said their goodbyes and then Antonio left, Ander letting out a sigh of relief as he shut the door behind him. Omar was starting to wash the mugs in the kitchen so Ander walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and then started kissing his neck.

“You’re going to have to stop that or these mugs will never be clean.” Omar chuckled, squirming in Ander’s grip.

“But this is my way of saying thank you.” Ander whispered, continuing to kiss down Omar’s jawline. “But seriously,” He said, spinning Omar round to face him. “Thank you for being there for me. I could tell how much you wanted to scream at my dad, and trust me I did too, so thank you giving him a chance.”

Omar smiled, placing a hand on Ander’s cheek. “How could I ever say no to that pretty face of yours, huh?” He chuckled. Ander smiled back and then leaned in, crashing their lips together passionately.

“You know, I’m sure Lu wouldn’t mind keeping Carmen for a little while longer.” Omar stuttered between kisses. 

“I think you’re right.” Ander whispered and then began pushing Omar towards the bedroom.

———

A few weeks went by and Antonio continued to visit every week at the same time. Omar could see that Ander was beginning to open up to the possibility that his father had changed and Carmen loved her grandfather but he still couldn’t shake his bad feeling. He didn’t know what was causing it but he couldn’t find it within himself to believe that Antonio had changed.

It was now Friday again and Antonio was set to visit for what would be the sixth time tomorrow. Ander was working on the logistics of opening up the newest branch of their club and Carmen was at nursery so Omar had decided to go out for lunch with Lu and Rebeka as everyone else was working.

“Hola darling!” Lu greeted as she approached the table Omar was already sat at, snapping him out of his trance. “No sign of narco barbie yet?” She asked. Lu and Rebe had now been friends for years but somehow the nickname from Rebeka’s drug dealing in high school had still stuck.

“Not yet. She texted me though and said she would be five minutes late. Apparently there’s some sort of issue with the tequila delivery at the club.”

“Isn’t that something you should be dealing with?” Lu questioned, remembering that deliveries was the main part of the business that Omar dealt with.

“I had to drop Carmen at nursery. Besides, Rebe’s the manager so I trust her.” Omar replied.

“As you should.” Came a voice from behind him. “Because, not only did I sort everything out, I also got you a 50% discount on the next three shipments because of their mistake.” Rebeka finished as she sat down in the last remaining seat at their table.

“That’s great.” Omar said, seeming somewhat distracted.

“Hey, come on, tell us what’s up. You’ve been acting weird for weeks.” Rebe said, a bit put out that her achievement didn’t get more recognition, especially considering Omar was her boss. 

“She’s right.” Lu added. “It’s like every time your not in a conversation you drift off to some other planet. Tell us what’s going on.”

“I know. You’re both right. I just can't stop thinking about Ander’s dad.” Omar said, finally giving in and deciding that he needed his friends’ advice. 

“What do you mean?” Rebeka asked. “Ander told me everything was going great when I saw him a couple of days ago.” To which Lu nodded in agreement.

“Well, it is.” Omar admitted, making the girls look at each other confused. “Except I can’t shake this weird feeling. Something seems off but I just can’t put my finger on what it is.”

“In what way?” Lu asked, looking concerned.  
“Everything just seems too perfect.” Omar said, trying to put it into words. “I know that sounds stupid but it’s as if he has the right answer for everything, like he’s almost rehearsed what he’s going to say. And sometimes I think I see him about to say something but then he just stops himself and comes out with exactly the right answer to get back into Ander’s life.”

“Then you need to talk to Ander.” Lu said. “Especially if it’s something that could hurt him, and remember its not just Ander you have to worry about anymore, it’s Carmen as well.”

“I disagree.” Rebe said cautiously, knowing that Lu didn’t really take kindly to being told she’s wrong. “You have no proof right? So if you’re wrong and Antonio really is genuine then Ander might get upset with you and it’ll end in a big fight for nothing. Then on the other hand if something is wrong then Ander needs to be able to realise that himself and then you can be there for him after. As for Carmen, if you’re worried about her getting too attached just try and distance her from Antonio for the next couple of weeks until this feeling goes away.”

“As much as I hate to admit it, that’s better advice than mine.” Lu said.

“Are you sure? Don’t you think I should warn him?” Omar asked looking unconvinced.

“Not if it’s just a weird feeling you have. There’s no point in making him question his dad over nothing.” Rebe said, looking sympathetically at Omar.

“I suppose you’re right.” Omar replied. He still couldn’t shake that feeling but he knew the best thing he could do was be there for his husband if something went wrong.

———

It was now Saturday once again and Omar had been feeling anxiety ever since he’d had lunch with Rebe and Lu. He desperately wanted Ander to be able to have a good relationship with his father, especially now that he had a good one with his own, but, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t bring himself to like or trust Antonio. He’d known Ander’s father for a long time now and he’d never done anything except disappoint Ander time and time again. Maybe Omar was just being overprotective, or even a little bitter, but he loved Ander and he couldn’t bear to see him get hurt. Not again.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, snapping Omar out of his steadily spiralling thoughts. Ander was currently helping Carmen brush her teeth so Omar got up from his place on the sofa and walked over to the door, begrudgingly opening it, only to be met with Antonio’s permanent scowl. Or at least it seemed permanent whenever he was around.

“Antonio.” Omar said, trying and failing to keep the hostility out of his voice.

“Omar.” Ander’s father replied, his distaste written all over his face.

“Ander and Carmen will be out in a minute.” Omar stated, sitting awkwardly on the couch. Antonio simply nodded whilst taking a seat right at the other end.

The two of them sat in an incredibly uncomfortable silence for what felt like years but in reality was probably only about a minute. Thankfully though soon enough Carmen came rushing out of the bathroom with Ander in tow and ran straight into Antonio’s arms.

“Hey, there’s my little princess.” Antonio said, what some people may consider a smile spreading across his face as he hugged his granddaughter.

“Grandad!” Carmen exclaimed, looking up at him with glee. “Come and see the new dolly Auntie Lu got me!”

“Of course.” Antonio replied.

“Hey dad.” Ander said, smiling at how much his daughter loved her grandfather, even if she had only met him a few weeks ago. “Do you want coffee?” He asked, to which his father nodded. “Great. Omar, a little help?”

Omar knew that tone of voice. Ander was mad at him. That was the voice he did whenever he was pissed off but Carmen was stood right in front of them. For some reason it unnerved Omar even more than when Ander just screamed in his face. The two of them walked over to the kitchen, Omar pulling mugs from the cupboard whilst Ander filled the kettle. 

“What was that?” Ander hissed, whispering so that they couldn’t be heard from the living room.

“What was what?” Omar hissed back, refusing to accept that he’d done anything wrong from just sitting.

“You know what.” Ander said, turning to look him in the eyes. “You could at least make an effort. I know you’re not my dad’s biggest fan but it wouldn’t kill you to have a conversation with him. Besides, Carmen loves him and I really do think he’s changed this time.”

“Has he though?” Omar muttered under his breath. Unfortunately Ander heard him.

“I’m sorry what?” Ander asked, somewhat incredulously, his voice rising. 

“He hasn’t changed. Not really. I hate to be the one who bursts you’re bubble Ander but he’s really not that different.” Omar hissed, trying not to let his anger get the best of him. “He still hates me so that hasn’t changed, you’re just too fucking blind to see it! He turns up here, gives you all the answers that you want to hear and suddenly you’re acting like he’s fucking God again. Well news flash Ander, he’s not. He’s a prick who did a lot of fucked up shit to you and no amount of smiling or saying he’s sorry can change that. Like you said when he first came over, he never cared, I did though, and so did your mum. I’m the one that was there when you had cancer, when you were recovering, when we had the second cancer scare. Your dad wasn’t. I know you love him Ander and I hate that he’s not good enough for you, but he’s not, and honestly I don’t want him around my daughter anymore!”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Ander choked out, his eyes welling with tears.

“No, I’m not. I’m taking Carmen and we’re going to Lu’s, you can text me when he’s gone. I’m not gonna let him put our daughter through the same pain he put you through, I’m sorry but I can’t.” Omar said quietly, feeling tears prick his eyes. He felt terrible, but he had to protect his daughter. Just because Ander wasn’t willing to open his eyes, didn’t mean he could let Carmen get hurt, she was too young for that kind of pain.

So with that, Omar walked over to Carmen and picked her up, grabbing their stuff and swiftly walking out of the door, slamming it behind them.

Ander stood in the kitchen in a state of shock. He couldn’t believe Omar had just done that. Ander knew his dad had changed, right?

“What was that all about?” Antonio questioned, walking over to where Ander was and bringing him out of his trance.

Ander quickly wiped his eyes and looked up. “Nothing. It was nothing. Omar’s just being paranoid that’s all. Don’t worry about it, I’ll talk to him later.”

“Ok.” Antonio replied, not seeming as concerned as he probably should be. “Actually it not should a bad thing that they’re gone for a bit, there’s something that I really need to talk to you about.”

“Yeah, sure.” Ander nodded, trying to push Omar out of his thoughts. “Shall we go sit down?” The two of them walked to the living area and sat on opposite sides of the L-shaped sofa. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Well firstly, I just wanted to say that I’m incredibly proud of you and how well your business is doing. To run something so successful that it’s franchising at your age is brilliant.” Antonio declared making Ander smile. “Anyway, do you remember the tennis club that me and a couple of friends set up just as we, you know, lost touch?” Suddenly Ander’s smile disappeared but he still nodded. “Well, you see, it’s not as popular as it used to be and we’re starting to run out of money. And, trust me, this is really embarrassing but I was wondering if, considering your business is doing so well, you’d be able to lend us a bit of money to get up and running again?”

Ander said nothing. He simply sat there and stared blankly at his feet. Eventually he looked up, eyes filled with tears and asked one simple question. “How long?”

“What do you mean?” Antonio asked hesitantly.

“How long have you had no money? Was it before you reached out to me?” Ander whispered. Antonio said nothing and simply looked away. “Fucking bastard.” Ander said, letting out a small dry laugh and standing up, rubbing his hand over his face. That was when the anger took over. Ander couldn’t believe it. He’d wanted so badly to regain a relationship with his father that he didn’t even see what was right in front of him. “How fucking dare you!” Ander suddenly screamed, taking his father by surprise as tears started streaming down his face and he started waving his arms around in frustration. “You’re the biggest liar and conman I have ever met in my life! You made me believe that you still loved me, that you cared about me! And it was all a big fucking lie because you lost all your fucking money! Do you have any idea what you’ve done? You let me stand there and defend you to the one person that has always been by my side. The person that I love more than anyone else in the world. The person that _you_ could never accept. I told him that you were different, that you’d changed and I think I wanted to believe it so badly that I was blind to everything else.” Ander sighed, massaging his temples with his palms and trying to wrap his head around whatever the fuck was happening.

“Son, listen to me-” Antonio began before being cut off.

“No! You listen to me!” Ander shouted, unable to listen to his dad’s bullshit for a single moment longer. “I don’t particularly care that you’ve hurt me, you do it all the time. Sure, it pisses me off but I’ll get over it, just like I always do. What I do care about though is that you made me doubt Omar. I know that you’ve always hated him, that you were never _really_ okay with my sexuality. It was as if you thought that with him gone, maybe I wouldn’t be gay anymore. Well, there’s something that you need to understand. I love Omar because of the person that he is, not just because I happen to be gay. I love Omar because he’s kind, caring and loves me and our daughter more than anything else in the world. But mostly, I love him because he is ten times the man that you will _ever_ be! You are selfish and ignorant and heartless and he is opposite of all of those things. Not to even mention the fact that you used my daughter to get to me. You used her to get money. Are you really that cold?” Ander felt drained, he couldn’t believe that this was happening, that he’d let himself get fucked over by this man all over again.

Suddenly Ander stopped pacing and walked over to a draw, his father watching him nervously. When he walked back he was holding a check in his hand and his father stood as he looked at him with shock. “You know what?” Ander said, suddenly eerily calm. “Take your fucking money. I’m not going to be the one who leaves you out in the cold. But I do hope that every time you spend a single penny from now on you think about all of the shit you’ve caused. I hope you think about how much I’ve always loved you and how much I so desperately wanted you to love me back. I want you to think about the conversation I’m going to have to have with my three-year-old daughter when I explain to her why her grandad cares more about money than he does about her. And most of all I want you to think about how much of an amazing life I have while you’re stuck being a lonely, selfish, asshole. So enjoy your money,” Ander said, slamming the check against his father’s chest. “Have a nice life. Now get the fuck out of my apartment, and don’t you ever come back.”

Slowly, Antonio took the check from Ander’s hand, grabbed his coat and retreated out of the apartment, proving once and for all exactly what kind of person he was. Ander slumped down on the floor, his back leaning against the couch, all of the energy draining out of him as sobs began to wrack his body. He quickly fumbled around, searching for his phone and called the one person he knew would make him feel better.

“What do you want Ander?” Omar asked harshly down the phone once he’d picked up.

“C-can you c-c-come h-home?” Ander cried, the sobbing making it hard to speak. Omar immediately felt bad as soon as he heard Ander’s voice. “D-don’t bring Carmen. I-I don’t w-want her to see m-me like this.” Ander sniffled.

“I’ll be there in five minutes.” Omar said quickly, hanging up the phone.

———

As soon as Omar hung up he shoved his phone in his pocket and rushed out of the bedroom where he’d gone to talk to Ander. When he emerged he saw Lu and Leandro playing with Carmen who was in fits of giggles and a small smile crossed his face. Then he remembered Ander and how much he needed to get back.

“Lu!” Omar whispered, trying to gain his friend’s attention without alarming his daughter. Lu stopped laughing and turned around, concern spreading over her face as soon as she saw Omar’s expression. Lifting herself off the ground she walked over to him and pulled him into the kitchen.

“What’s up? Is everything okay?” Lu asked hurriedly.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Omar replied, tapping his foot anxiously. “Ander called me in tears, I think something must have happened with his dad. Either way I really need to go, do you mind keeping Carmen for a little longer while I go see what’s wrong?”

“Of course, just text me when you want me to bring her home.” Lu said, knowing she would do absolutely anything for her goddaughter.

“Okay, thank you so much.” Omar said quickly, rushing out of the kitchen and rummaging around to find his things. Then he walked over to Carmen and crouched down next to her. “Hey honey. I need to go for a bit but Auntie Lu’s gonna bring you home in a bit, is that okay?” The three-year-old simply nodded her head looking excited and Omar kissed her on the head before rushing out of the door and jumping in his car.

It took Omar all of five minutes to get from Lu’s apartment back to his and Ander’s. They barely lived ten minutes away and then add in the fact that Omar was driving much faster than he was supposed to. He ran up the stairs, deciding that the elevator would take too long, and pulled out his keys, trying to shove them in the door as quickly as he could. 

When he finally got the door open he stopped and sighed, his eyes prickling with tears and his throat closing slightly at the sight in front of him. What he saw was Ander curled up on the floor with his back against the sofa, his knees tucked up to his face and his chin resting on them with floods of tears streaming silently down his cheeks. Omar dropped his things on the floor, not even bothering to hang them up, and walked over to his husband, sitting down next to him and pulling him into his arms. Omar stroked Ander’s arm and placed soft kisses in his curls.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Omar whispered gently. Ander simply shook his head, he couldn’t bring himself to speak right now. “Okay. That’s okay.” Omar hushed, gripping Ander closer to him and rocking him almost like a baby.

Ander didn’t know hong long they sat there. It could have been minutes or hours but frankly he didn’t care. He felt safe and warm in Omar’s arms and that was all that mattered right now.

“I’m so sorry.” Ander eventually whispered, his tears having come to an end.

“You have no reason to be sorry.” Omar replied reassuringly. “If anyone should be apologising then it should be me.

Ander shook his head and sat up slightly so that he could look Omar in the eyes. “No.” He said simply. “You don’t need to apologise. It was my fault that I was so stupid I couldn’t see what was right in front of me.”

“You’re not stupid for wanting your dad to love you. Trust me I know how that feels.” Omar recalled, using his thumb to wipe away some of the tears on Ander’s cheek.

“He just wanted money.” Ander muttered quietly, leaning his head back on his husband’s shoulder. “He was going bankrupt and needed money. That was all he wanted. He never gave a shit about me.”

“I’m sorry.” Omar breathed. “But you know that you don’t need him right? You have so many people that love you. If your dad can’t see what an amazing person, husband and father you are then that’s his loss. Not yours.”

Ander nodded slightly but he still didn’t feel all that much better. “Hey. Listen to me.” Omar said sternly, pulling Ander’s head off his shoulder and holding it in his hands so that he was forced to look him in the eye. “I love you and our beautiful daughter more than anyone else in this whole world. You are my whole world. You have been a better father in three years than your dad has been in your entire life and you will never end up like him. I know you and I know that’s what you’re scared of. But I promise you that you have no need to be. Carmen adores you so much and nothing is ever going to change that.”

Ander nodded again but he was still staring at his feet, refusing to meet Omar’s gaze. “Look at me.” Omar encouraged earnestly and Ander finally lifted his gaze. “There’s a reason that I married you.” Omar continued. “I married you because you are the opposite of everything that your father represents. You are selfless, kind and one of the most loving people that I have _ever_ met. You are _nothing_ like your father and _that_ is why I love you. Please tell me that you believe me.”

Ander said nothing and simply leaned in and kissed Omar passionately. “Thank you.” Ander breathed. “I love you too.”

“I know you do.” Omar chuckled quietly making Ander smile.

All of a sudden there was a rustling outside the door before it burst open and what seemed like a hundred people started entering their apartment. Ander looked at Omar but Omar seemed just as confused.

“Daddyyyy!” Carmen shouted as she ran and jumped into Ander’s lap making him temporarily lose his breath. “Are you okay?” Asked the toddler, seeming confused by Ander’s expression. 

“Well I’m much better now that you’re here.” Ander replied hugging his daughter tightly and making her smile.

Then they noticed Lu walking over and both looked at her suspiciously. “Why do I feel like all of this is your doing?” Ander asked.

“Maybe because it is.” Lu said, unfazed. “Omar looked worried when he left and I thought you might need cheering up so I called in the cavalry.” Lu shrugged, gesturing to everyone who was now making themselves at home.

Ander looked around and saw everyone that he cared about surrounding him. Lu was in front of him with Leandro now coming up behind her; Guzman and Nadia were in the kitchen unpacking food from shopping bags while Rebeka chased Marina around happily and his mother was chatting with Omar’s parents at the dining table. As much as he hated to admit it, Lu might have been right. This felt like exactly what he needed. 

He looked over at Omar next to him and smiled. Omar was right too. He didn’t need his dad, not when he had all of these people. They were his real family. The ones that would stand by him through thick and thin. Ander reached out his hand and grasped Omar’s. As long as they had each other then they would never need anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you all liked it!
> 
> I really wasn't sure how to end this and whether to make Ander fix his relationship with Antonio but in the end I decided that he shouldn't. I really don't like Antonio in the show and I couldn't bring myself to redeem him. I also really wanted to show how much Omar and Carmen mean to Ander as well as Nadia and Lu and the others and to show that even though Ander loves his dad he doesn't need people in his life who will make him feel bad about being himself!
> 
> I absolutely love writing this series and I definitely have a few more ideas for it so let me know in the comments if you would like me to continue!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I have the second chapter pre-written and will be posting it very soon so keep an eye out!
> 
> As always come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://bunnygirl330.tumblr.com/) about Elite and feel free to send me prompts! 💖


End file.
